My Boyfriend Is? (WonKyu Stories 4)
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Kyuhyun yang niat awalnya hanya ingin balas dendam tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Siwon bukan pemuda biasa. Siwon adalah seorang psikopat yang tidak pernah segan menyakiti apa pun yang ada di depan matanya. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang menolak lamarannya padahal Siwon begitu tulus mencintainya? WonKyu YAOI, BoyXBoy, Lemon, Rape, BDSM, Hard Sex. 2SHOOT. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend Is?**

**Disclaimer**

**Choi Siwon punya Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun punya Choi Siwon, WonKyu punya Nay selalu dong. hehe**

**Pairing**

**Siwon X Kyuhyun**

**Genre**

**Romance, and crime?**

**WARNING**

**Alur pasaran, miss typos, YAOI, BDSM, lemon, BAHASA GAK BAKU! **

**Buat yang gak suka sama pair, alur, and de-el-el, silahkan menyingkir daripada muntah kan?**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**Hallo Minna…**

**FF ini adalah salah satu ff Nay di fandom Naruto terus Nay remarks jadi screenplay wonkyu. Alasannya? Karena Nay mau gitu loh! Hahaha. Buat ngebanyakin ff WonKyu couple juga tapi males mikir. Makanya ngedit yang udah ada..**

**Di sini Seunghyun jadi kakaknya Siwon, sama Ahra jadi adeknya Kyuhyun. Nah loh? Gak pa-pa deh. Bebas berfantasi dan berkreasi aja. Hohoho.**

**I Hope you like it!**

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tengah menunduk sambil menghentak-hentakkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dengan sorot mata coklat mudanya yang tampak kosong. Pemuda itu masih tampak santai menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding kelas yang mulai sepi. Ia mulai ragu dengan tujuannya sendiri masuk ke sekolah ini. Begitu banyak hal yang ia lihat, begitu banyak hal yang ia tahu. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia membulatkan tekadnya datang ke Seoul, yang hanya ingin membalas dendam pada orang yang sudah menyakiti adiknya.

Tapi…

Sepertinya mulai ada yang ganjil, kan?

"Kau masih di sini, Kyu?" Tanya suara baritone yang sudah familiar di telinganya. Yang dipanggil Kyu itu menoleh ke pintu kelas, ia melihat seorang pemuda lainnya yang bermata hitam pekat sama seperti orang yang sangat dibencinya. Orang ini justru sudah menjadi sahabat dekat Kyuhyun. Mungkin… ada perasaan khusus untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu?

Mph… entahlah! Kyuhyun hanya selalu merasa nyaman jika bisa bersama dan ada di dekat Seunghyun. Sekali pun ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah sakit saat melihat pemuda itu justru mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Yah… sudah setengah tahun ini Kyuhyun tahu Seunghyun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yoona. Yoona dan Seunghyun bahkan sudah tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi bermesraan di depannya.

"Yah…" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kembali menunduk saat melihat Yoona ikut muncul dan mengamit tangan Seunghyun manja.

"Kyuu… bagaimana kalau hari ini kita hang-out? Besok kan libur." Yoona mengusulkan. Yang langsung diberi anggukkan setuju oleh Seunghyun. Sudah lama mereka tidak pergi keluar bersama kan?

"Untuk apa?" melihat kalian bermesraan? Lanjutnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak mau dua orang sahabatnya itu melihat ekspresi terluka.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang!" jawab Yoona sambil manyun. Membuat Seunghyun tergoda untuk mengecup bibir tipisnya. Tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun tetap menunduk, karena itu membuatnya tidak perlu lagi patah hati melihat kemesraan Seunghyun dan Yoona.

"Kalian saja…" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu mengambil tasnya, ia berjalan ke arah Seunghyun dan Yoona lalu tersenyum skeptis. "Aku ada janji dengan Siwon."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

Siwon tampak sedang duduk di kap ferarri hitamnya, raut wajahnya tetap datar sekalipun hatinya mulai sedikit jengkel. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal jam sekolah berakhir sudah dari satu jam yang lalu. Ke mana pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?

"Maaf lama menunggu," kata seorang pemuda tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang terdengar lembut membuat Choi Siwon mengeraskan rahangnya. Kesal sekali. Maunya Siwon marah-marah melampiaskan kekesalannya, tapi, ia tidak tega pada si rambut coklat kesayangannya.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Siwon datar. Membuat hati pemuda di belakangnya itu sedikit berjengit. Siwon bahkan tidak membalikkan tubuhnya saat bertanya. Sepertinya tuan muda Choi bungsu kita ini memang marah.

"Di kelas." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat. Hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pemuda yang usianya dua tahun di bawahnya. Yah! Kyuhyun sudah kelas 3 SMU, sedangkan Siwon duduk di kelas 1.

"Masuklah!" Siwon memberi nada tidak puas atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Tapi ia malas memperumit masalah, ia dan Kyuhyun memang sudah terlalu sering bertengkar. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk manis di jok samping kemudi. Tanpa menoleh pada sang empunya mobil sedikit pun, ia memejamkan matanya lelah.

Siwon menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke seberang arah, membuka pintu mobil lalu memasukkan tubuh atletisnya. Ia menutup pintu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, dikecupnya bibir merah Kyuhyun sekilas, sedikit melumatnya saat sang sulung keluarga Cho tidak merespon dan tetap tenang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lelah, Wonnie…" kata Kyuhyun saat Siwon mengecupi pipi dan lehernya. Membuat Siwon menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher putih mulus itu lalu mendengus.

"Kau selalu punya alasan untuk menolakku!" tuduh Siwon ketus. Melihat Kyuhyun tidak membalas kata-katanya, Siwon menstater mobilnya lalu mengatur kopling. Ia menginjak pedal gas, lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Eh? Ada yang lupa Nay jelasin, ya? Hehehe!

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah hampir satu bulan berpacaran. Siwon sangat tertarik pada pemuda yang selalu dijulukki devil di sekolahnya itu. Begitu manis namun terlihat dingin di depannya. Siwon memang tidak tahu apa alasannya? Ia sering melihat Kyuhyun pergi bersama Seunghyun, sering juga bermain ke rumahnya. Dan celakanya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot rasa sayang di mata Kyuhyun untuk Seunghyun, namun ia tidak peduli. Yah! Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak delapan bulan yang lalu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, sebulan yang lalu Siwon nekad mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, dan entah alasannya itu apa? Yang jelas Kyuhyun langsung menerimanya. Sekalipun sikapnya pada Siwon tidak berubah, tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi… Siwon tidak peduli, apa pun alasan Kyuhyun, yang jelas kini ia sudah dimiliki oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoona khawatir. Ia menatap mobil Siwon yang hilang dibelokan gerbang sekolahnya. Seunghyun yang berdiri di samping Yoona hanya menghela napas lalu menggidikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah!" jawab Seunghyun ragu. Merasa tidak tega pada sang sulung keluarga Choi yang selama ini hatinya selalu ia permainkan.

Yah! Seunghyun memang tahu Kyuhyun menyukainya, mungkin bisa dikatakan juga mencintainya. Dan jika boleh jujur, Seunghyun juga sebenarnya punya perasaan khusus pada Kyuhyun. Dan Yoona tahu itu, tapi… Yoona yang baik bersedia menjadi kekasih Seunghyun dan membantunya melupakan Kyuhyun yang sudah disukai Siwon. Meski masih belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, tapi Seunghyun begitu menyambut perasaan tulus yang disuguhkan Yoona. Ia senang Yoona begitu memperhatikannya, dengan begitu… ia tidak perlu menyakiti hati dongsaeng kesayangannya karena menyukai pemuda yang juga Siwon sukai.

"Semoga Siwon tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir padanya kalo saja melihat Kyuhyun marah." Kata Yoona prihatin. Menggelengkan kepalanya seperti bocah malang yang menolak jika diberi uang recehan.

"Aku lebih khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Dia masih belum mengenal Siwon sepenuhnya." Seunghyun membatin frustasi. Mengingat kelakuan adiknya jika sudah terobsesi. Menghalalkan apa pun, melakukan apa pun. Bahkan mungkin membunuh orang juga bukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan seorang Choi Siwon.

Tidak banyak yang tahu memang…

Catatan gelap tentang keluarga Choi…

Saat semua orang berpikir selama dua tahun lalu Siwon berada di Amsterdam untuk melanjutkan study-nya tapi kemudian kembali ke Korea.

Hanya Keluarga Choi lah yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya…

/

/

/

Siwon sedang menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit jiwa.

Ckckckck! Kau harus hati-hati, Kyu…

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

"Ini untukmu…" Siwon memberikan sebuah boneka rubah besar berekor Sembilan pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di game center. Dan Siwon menukar semua kupon yang di dapatnya dengan boneka rubah berwarna orange itu. Kyuhyun langsung memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menerima boneka itu.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" Kyuhyun mendelik. Membuat Siwon mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang tingginya tiga senti di atasnya itu. Terlihat ganjil memang. Tapi Siwon sih cuek-cuek saja. Dia kan masih masa pertumbuhan. Jadi wajar jika sedikit lebih pendek dari sang uke.

Ini bulan ketiga mereka berpacaran, hubungan mereka semakin hangat. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah mau memberikan Siwon senyuman manisnya dan jarang menolak saat Siwon menciumnya. Siwon sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun, hal itu membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan selalu berusaha mengerti keinginan sang uke yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. jika bukan karena sikap tak banyak bicara Siwon, pasti tidak mungkin ada yang mengira atau percaya bahwa yang sebenarnya ada di posisi uke adalah sang sulung Cho.

Siwon jauh lebih hidup sejak memiliki Kyuhyun, ia mulai banyak berinteraksi dengan keluarganya sendiri. Curhat pada Seunghyun dan meminta pendapatnya untuk lebih menaklukan Kyuhyun. Apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Kyuhyun? Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun jika waktu senggang? Bahkan makanan dan minuman favorit Kyuhyun pun kini Siwon tahu.

"Lalu, kali ini permainan apa yang kau ingin mainkan?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengangkat satu plastik kecil yang berisi banyak koin. Kyuhyun mempererat pelukan bonekanya lalu menyapu pandang sekelilingnya. Menatap penuh minat pada beberapa game yang ingin kembali dicobanya.

"Coba kita main di sana!" tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah shootgun yang sudah ditempati oleh beberapa siswa SMU lainnya. Siwon mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya. Mendeathglare semua orang yang ada di sana, membuat orang-orang itu menjauh dan meninggalkan permainan game mereka yang belum selesai.

"Sekarang, bermainlah sepuasmu, Kyu!" kata Siwon datar. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Kenapa Siwon tidak mengenal dengan kata antri sih? Kan kasihan orang-orang yang ketakutan gara-gara dapat glare mematikan dari bungsu keluarga Choi.

Tapi toh… Kyuhyun akhirnya main juga. Lumayan kan? Anggap saja bodyguard gratis.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyunku, Hyung!" kata Siwon saat mereka sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Sebuah mansion mewah yang menjadi tempat terindah di kota Seoul. Setiap ukiran dindingnya dilapisi oleh butiran-butiran berlian, membuat dinding itu tampak berkilauan saat tertimpa cahaya lampu. Nuansa yang serba putih menambah kesan mewah rumah itu. Yah! Kecuali kamar Seunghyun yang dicat biru, dan kamar Siwon yang dicat hitam.

Mendengar nada sinis dari Siwon, Seunghyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu lalu menatap Siwon lembut. Kedua orangtua Siwon hanya diam tak ikut berkomentar, putra bungsu mereka sangat mengerikan saat marah, jadi mereka memilih tidak ikut campur atau Siwon akan berpikir mereka pilih kasih.

"Apa maksudmu, Wonnie? Memangnya selama ini kami terlalu dekat?" Tanya Seunghyun, tetap dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Yah! Dan aku tidak suka itu. Dia milikku!" tegas Siwon posesif, ia menatap Seunghyun sengit. "Seharusnya kemarin kau tidak berani merangkul bahunya. Kau membuatku marah!" tunjuk Siwon tidak sopan. Raut wajahnya tetap datar dengan sorot matanya yang begitu mengerikan.

"Itu hanya sebuah rangkulan persahabatan, kami sudah biasa, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka brengsek!" Siwon menggebrak meja kasar. Kini ia benar-benar marah. Rahangnya mengeras, membuat Sooyung panik dan Leeteuk mengambil ancang-ancang jika sampai putra bungsunya bertindak keluar batas. "Dia milikku, hanya milikku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya! KAU DENGAR AKU?!" teriak Siwon semakin tidak waras. Tak memikirkan para pelayannya yang sudah gemetar ketakutan karena takut kena efek kemarahan si bungsu.

"Seunghyun tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Wonnie!" Leeteuk menengahi. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak panas. Ia menatap Siwon lalu menatap Seunghyun memberi isyarat agar anak sulungnya itu mengangguk.

Seunghyun menurut, ia menghela napas lalu tersenyum, "Yah! Aku janji tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya milikmu, Wonnie. Aku tahu itu."

Mendengar itu emosi Siwon mereda seketika. Ia mengambil sendok dan garpunya lalu kembali menghabiskan sarapannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan berkata, "Yah! Dia milikku, jadi jangan mengusiknya, atau aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu, Hyung!"

Santai sekali Siwon mengancam kakaknya sendiri. Tidak memerhatikan ekspresi wajah sang kakak yang mendadak pucat.

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya. Ia tahu betul ancaman Siwon bukan main-main. Siwon tidak pernah berkenalan dengan kata 'guyon'.

Dibunuh adiknya sendiri?

Mengerikan!

Bagi Seunghyun… itu sama sekali bukan pilihan.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Ahra…" bisik Kyuhyun lirih. ia mengusap foto adiknya yang kini hilang entah ke mana? Yah! Lenyap seperti di telan bumi beberapa tahun lalu. Frustasi karena ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang begitu ia cintai. Kyuhyun memeluk foto adiknya lalu memejamkan mata. Berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidurnya. Namun… matanya tetap terbuka, seolah tidak mau mengistirahatkan otaknya yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Aku merindukanmu… Eomma dan Appa juga." Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Menunjukkan rasa sakitnya karena begitu merindukan sang adik tercinta. "Kenapa kau harus pergi?" pertanyaan itu seolah menjadi kalimat yang amat menyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa Ahra harus pergi hanya karena seorang Choi Siwon? Hanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Siwon, hanya karena cintanya ditolak oleh Siwon. Ahra pergi dari rumahnya dan tidak kembali. Hhh… hal itu membuat rasa benci di hati Kyuhyun pada Siwon semakin meningkat.

Benarkah?

Benarkah hanya rasa benci?

Suka tidak suka, hatinya mulai mengakui bahwa ada perasaan lain saat ia bersama si bungsu keluarga Choi. Perasaan… senang mungkin?

Kyuhyun masih belum tahu dengan keinginan hatinya sendiri. Yang jelas… yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya saat ini adalah… membuat Siwon menyesal karena pernah mencintainya…

Tapi…

Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Semakin lama ada sesuatu yang memberontak di hatinya dan memintanya membalas perasaan si bungsu Choi. Lambat laun perhatian Siwon yang amat posesif itu membuat hati Kyuhyun luluh juga. Kyuhyun sadar ia mulai menyukai Siwon, dan ia sudah bertekad untuk membunuh perasaannya.

Ia mulai mengambil sebuah keputusan, keputusan yang ia anggap sudah sangat tepat untuknya –tapi tidak untuk Siwon -. Kyuhyun akan mengakhiri semuanya. Yah… lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir, kepergian Ahra bukan salah Siwon sepenuhnya bukan? Setiap orang berhak memilih, menentukan siapa orang yang layak untuk ia cintai. Begitu juga dengan Siwon. Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak bisa menerima Ahra.

Yah… mungkin kencan hari minggu besok akan menjadi kencan terakhir mereka.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Siwon merapikan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia tampak begitu tampan saat mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana jeans berwarna senada. Jaket levis hitam tampak begitu mempesona saat dikenakan tubuhnya yang atletis. Di belakangnya Sooyung tampak menatapnya penuh kagum, ia sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap putra bungsunya, lebih terkendali.

Sepertinya membawa Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan merawatnya di rumah memang sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Apalagi membiarkan Siwon sengaja berinteraksi dengan orang banyak. Dan beruntungnya Sooyung karena Siwon bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan perkembangannya terlihat naik pesat.

Ehm!

Jadi Minna… artinya saat keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, Siwon masih dalam keadaan tidak waras. Apalagi kegilaan Siwon itu sudah mencapai titik psikopat.

"Siwon, anak Eomma sangat tampan, pantas saja Kyu jatuh cinta padamu!" kata Sooyung sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri. Membuat Siwon tersenyum malu lalu berbalik.

"Benarkah? Menurut Eomma seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan ketampananmu?" Sooyung melangkah menghampiri Siwon lalu merapikan kerah kemeja putra bungsunya.

"Selama ini aku merasa Kyu menyukai Hyung." Siwon mendesis geram. Ia kembali mengingat wajah kakaknya yang begitu memuakkan karena disukai Kyuhyun.

"Eomma rasa tidak!" Sooyung menggeleng. Sedikit merinding dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon. "Mungkin saja Kyu mendekati Seunghyun untuk mendekatimu, kan?" Sooyung asal tebak. Membuat Siwon membolakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Benar kah?" Tanya Siwon. Memang hanya di depan ibunya saja Siwon bisa bersikap seperti anak manja.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan anakku, Eomma pasti sudah jatuh cinta juga padamu!" Sooyung mengangguk pasti. Sama sekali tidak menyadari gara-gara kelakuannya itu bisa membuat anak orang celaka. Siwon tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, ia sangat senang dengan pendapat ibunya. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dari saku celananya lalu menunjukkannya pada Sooyung.

"Menurut Eomma apa Kyu akan senang menerima ini?" Tanya Siwon penuh harap. Benar-benar berharap ibunya akan memberinya jawaban yang lebih menyenangkan lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kyu pasti sangat bahagia. Mungkin dia akan menciumimu seharian ini!" Sooyung tertawa dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulut. Membuat wajah Siwon memerah karena memikirkan diciumi Kyuhyun seharian ini. Aah… betapa mimpi itu sangat menyenangkan bukan? Dan Siwon tidak sadar bahwa yang dipikirkannya itu memang hanya sebuah mimpi.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Siwon duduk di bangku taman, Kyuhyun memang mengajaknya bertemu di sana. Menolak untuk dijemput Siwon ke rumahnya. Siwon sih menurut saja. Walau sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu telat.

Siwon masih duduk manis, tidak peduli dengan suara petir dan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Hari pun beranjak sore, sudah satu jam Siwon duduk di sana. Tetap tersenyum senang karena hari ini ia akan melamar Kyuhyun. Hhh… padahal usianya masih 16 tahun.

Eh?

Apa tadi?

Basah kuyup?

Yah! Siwon memang basah kuyup, hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya yang tidak mau beranjak seinchi pun dari tempatnya. Tidak berminat mencari tempat berteduh sekalipun ada sebuah pohon besar tepat di belakangnya. Siwon terlalu takut saat Kyuhyun datang tidak menemukannya, dan hal itu akan membuat Kyuhyun kecewa, marah, dan menolak lamarannnya mentah-mentah. Siwon tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, sungguh ditinggalkan Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat hatinya mati. Dan Siwon masih menikmati kehidupannya seperti orang 'normal' lainnya.

"Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya padamu? Tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu menikah untuk sekarang ini, kan, Kyu?" Siwon menatap boneka panda berukuran sedang di sampingnya, boneka itu juga basah kuyup. "Bertunangan saja dulu, setelah aku lulus, baru kita menikah." Ia tersenyum bahagia memikirkan hal itu.

Ahhh… mendung pun seperti cerah saat Siwon memikirkan Sulung Cho yang begitu memikat hati. Ke mana Kyuhyun? Kenapa masih belum datang juga?

"Siwon …" kata seseorang lirih dari belakang Siwon. Mengenali suara orang yang menyebut namanya, segera Siwon berdiri lalu berbalik, menyembunyikan kotak cincin di balik punggungnya agar Kyuhyun terkejut? Hhh… cinta memang manis.

"Kyuu… aku sudah lama menunggumu." Siwon tersenyum manis. Membuat hati Kyuhyun mencelos merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun memayungi Siwon dengan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya. Tidak ingin adik Seunghyun itu kehujanan terlalu lama.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteduh?"

"Aku takut kau tidak melihatku."

Kalimat Siwon begitu menyayat hati Kyuhyun. Takut tidak melihatnya? Memang selama ini kapan Kyuhyun pernah melihat seorang Choi Siwon? Melihat dalam arti yang lain.

Kyuhyun, tidak pernah menerima semua kebaikan yang sudah Siwon berikan untuknya…

Kyuhyun, tidak pernah mau tahu pada Siwon yang selalu sabar menunggunya…

Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli pada Siwon yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan hatinya…

Memangnya kapan? Kapan Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon?

"Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada di sini." Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia menatap mata Siwon sendu menyiapkan diri. Yah! Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit. Kau harus tahu aku kuat." Siwon menyombongkan diri. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa keputusannya meninggalkan Siwon tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada sang Tuan muda Choi. Yah! Siwon memang kuat, jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu takut suatu hari nanti akan merasa bersalah karena Siwon bunuh diri. Astaga! Kau berlebihan Kyuu…

"Siwon …" Kyuhyun memanggilnya lirih. entah kenapa mendadak tenggorokkannya tercekat, seolah tidak rela Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang akan melukai dirinya sendiri juga mungkin?

"Sarang-"

"Aku ingin putus!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Tidak memberikan Siwon kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Siwon terdiam, poni basahnya mendadak menjuntai menutupi matanya saat mendengar kalimat terlarang keluar dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun. Ia masih berusaha bersikap datar, menganggap apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun hanya lelucon. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun memutuskannya? Eommanya bilang Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya, mendekati Seunghyun hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kyuu…"

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Aku tidak bisa lagi!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mendadak ia merasa hatinya sendiri berdenyut sakit. Astaga! Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi selemah ini?

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Tanya Siwon. tiba-tiba ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun kini meninggalkannya? Apa perhatiannya selama ini kurang? Apa cintanya masih belum cukup besar? Atau karena ada… laki-laki lain?

Sampai berani Kyuhyun berkata meninggalkannya karena tidak bisa lagi dengannya. Sekalipun tangannya di belakang punggung yang sedang menggenggam kotak cincin bergetar, tapi Siwon masih memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Karena aku membencimu, tidak pernah menyukaimu. Aku mendekatimu hanya untuk membalas dendam. Karena kau… Ahra menghilang." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Tampak tidak sungkan mengatakan unek-unek di hatinya secara terang-terangan. Ia tidak ingin Siwon membencinya karena pernah mencintainya, ia hanya ingin Siwon membenci Kyuhyun karena keegoisan seorang Cho, dan hal itu akan membuat Siwon cepat melupakannya. Yah! Kyuhyun hanya ingin Siwon tidak terlalu sakit karenanya.

Ahra?

Siwon tampak mengernyit saat mengingat nama seseorang yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Orang itu adalah gadis berisik yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya saat berdiam diri di taman. Ahra selalu saja datang dan mengganggu Siwon, hingga tanpa sadar membuat bungsu keluarga Choi sendiri terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Hal itu terjadi sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat…

Siwon belum dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Suatu hari, Ahra mengungkapkan cintanya pada Siwon, Siwon yang hanya menganggap Ahra teman –berisik- menolaknya tanpa memberi alasan. Siwon tidak ingin menyakiti Ahra, sejak kecil ia punya kebiasaan selalu menyakiti hal-hal yang ia sukai, dan Siwon sangat tidak ingin membuat gadis berambut panjang itu menjadi objeknya yang berikutnya. Lalu, Siwon menghilang karena penyakit –gilanya- semakin parah. Ia yang sudah bisa masuk kategori psikopat akhirnya orangtuanya kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa di Amsterdam agar nama baik keluarga Choi tidak tercemar.

Dua tahun lalu, ibunya Siwon menjemputnya, ia sangat ingin merawat putranya sendiri tentunya dengan pengawasan ketat para bodyguard sang ayah. Awalnya Siwon tidak banyak bertingkah, hanya diam di dalam kamar dan tidak mau bicara. Lalu Seunghyun membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya, mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu saat Siwon hendak pergi ke taman. Dan semenjak itu, Siwon langsung terpikat pada senyuman Kyuhyun yang begitu memikat. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan detik itu pula… untuk pertama kalinya ia mau balas tersenyum tulus –bukan menyeringai- dan membalas sapaan seseorang.

Tapi…

Kenapa Kyuhyun kini meninggalkannya? Disaat Siwon mulai merasa dirinya waras?

Bug!

Tanpa segan Siwon menghantam tengkuk Kyuhyun yang berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat payung merah itu terjatuh dan menghantam tanah, menutupi sebagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Meninggalkan seorang Choi Siwon?

Hmm…

Dalam mimpimu Cho Kyuhyun!

Tak banyak bicara, Siwon menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup ke dalam mobilnya, tangannya masih mencengkeram kotak cincin yang sengaja dibelinya.

Menyedihkan!

Lamarannya ditolak bahkan sebelum ia bicara?

Tapi…

Seorang Choi Siwon tidak mengenal dengan kata ditolak.

Jika Kyuhyun tidak mau memakai cincinnya secara sukarela, maka Siwon akan memasangkan cincin itu secara paksa.

Yah… secara paksa.

Jika perlu Siwon akan memotong jari manis Kyuhyun lalu memasangkan cincin itu. Memikirkan cara gilanya tersebut membuat Siwon tanpa sadar mengukir senyuman tipis. Rrr… mungkin lebih tepat jika dianggap seringaian?

"Mine…" Siwon bergumam lirih.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Ngh…" aku bergumam lirih saat berusaha membuka kedua bola mataku, sedikit meringis merasakan sakit yang menyerang kepalaku. Aku berusaha duduk, menopang kedua tanganku ke kasur.

Eh?

Kasur?

Di mana ini?

Aku menyapukan mata ke sekelilingku berusaha mengenali tempat yang sudah tidak asing ini. Yah! Tempat ini sangat tidak asing.

Dengan warna cat serba hitam dan cahaya lampu yang sedikit temaram?

Lalu… mataku membulat horror saat melihat banyak fotoku tepat di langit-langit kamar ini. Astaga! Ini kamarnya Siwon. Aku yakin itu karena sudah beberapa kali ia mengajakku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kadang aku heran dengan bocah berlesung pipi itu. Apa tidak pengap kamarnya itu sama sekali tidak tembus cahaya matahari? Kupikir mungkin dia memang sedikit kurang waras. Entah apa yang ia lakukan selama tinggal di Amsterdam.

Kurasa mengingat ia yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi, ia tidak akan punya teman seorang pun.

Tapi…

Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

"Kau sudah bangun, Chagi?" Tanya seseorang lirih. aku menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi. Kulihat Siwon sedang berjalan perlahan dengan seringaian tipis yang samar-samar bisa kulihat.

Astaga!

Kenapa cahaya lampu temaram ini menambah kesan horror pada penampilan Siwon yang hanya memakai kemeja putih tanpa dikancing, memamerkan tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut kulit putih kecoklatan sempurna? Dan mata hitamnya itu… kini terlihat seperti merah membuatku sejenak berpikir dia seorang vampire.

"Si-Siwon… kenapa aku di sini?"

"Kau pingsan!" Siwon mengangkat bahu. Aku melihat kedua tangannya mengambil beberapa barang mengerikan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding disko. Gunting, cutter, dan apa itu benda yang mirip seperti timun? Lalu ada tali dan juga borgol.

Ya ampun… apa aku akan mati? Apa benar gossip yang beredar selama ini Siwon itu manusia tidak waras?

"Ka-kau yang membuatku pingsan!" tuduhku saat ingat rasa sakit ditengkukku. Dia memukulku tanpa ampun membuatku pingsan tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan. "Kau menyakitiku!"

End POV

.

"Kau pikir salah siapa ini?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun datar. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun yang beringsut mundur. Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tampak ketakutan, membuat si rambut coklat itu terlihat jauh lebih manis.

"Kau yang membuatku menyakitimu. Kalau saja kau tidak menolak Ahra, mungkin…"

"Dia akan mati di tanganku." Siwon menyeringai sambil menjilat cutter-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mundur ketakutan. "Kau tahu, Sayang? Sebenarnya saat di Amsterdam aku bukan sekolah, tapi disekap di rumah sakit jiwa karena sudah beberapa kali melukai pelayanku." Siwon berterus terang. Tidak peduli sama sekali pada Kyuhyun yang semakin ketakutan. Siwon meletakan semua barang bawaannya di atas laci kecil samping tempat tidur dan menatap Kyuhyun sayu.

Mata hitamnya seolah hendak menelanjangi tubuh basah sang pemuda Cho sulung yang kini tampak memamerkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang membuat Siwon menelan ludah penuh gairah. Dan rambut basah Kyuhyun yang tampak layu itu… ahh… Siwon sangat ingin menciumi dan memotongnya. Eh?

Yah! Rambut basah itu sudah menutupi sebagian leher jenjang Kyuhyun, dan menurut Siwon itu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku punya kebiasaan selalu menyakiti semua orang atau pun benda yang kusukai, Kyu. Tapi jujur awalnya aku tidak pernah berharap kau menjadi objekku juga. Hhh… andai kau tidak menyakitiku…" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah kecewa dibuat-buat tapi tak lama kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"My sweetheart. Habis kau hari ini!" Siwon menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat kepala Kyuhyun membentur ujung kasur keras dan siempunya meringis kesakitan. "Aku tadinya hendak memborgol tanganmu, tapi sepertinya kurang menarik. Bagaimana dengan hard seks? Kau suka? Ahhh… kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Siwon berbisik di bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dan menendang-nendang tanpa arah. Siwon menindihnya, tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon! LEPAS!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Buk!

Tanpa segan Siwon meninju pipi kiri Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Ia menjilat bibirnya saat saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir bawah Kyuhyun yang sobek. Kyuhyun hanya meringis kesakitan mendapat perlakuan 'lembut' Siwon. Astaga! Sepertinya Siwon memang berniat melakukan BDSM. Tapi… tanpa diikat tentunya.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah!" Siwon menjambak rambut Kyuhyun sekuat tenaganya.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun meringis nyeri saat Siwon menjilati bibirnya yang perih. Mengisap darahnya seperti vampire. Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja rasanya. Melakukan hubungan seks dengan Siwon saja ia ogah, apalagi harus sambil dikasari. "Lepas Siwon! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK BIADAB!"

Buk! Satu pukulan lagi menghantam pipinya yang lain. Kyuhyun merintih nyeri. Walau bagaimanapun dia laki-laki yang sudah terbiasa berkelahi, tapi tetap saja dipukul bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

"Baiklah, lari jika kau bisa. Aku beri kau waktu satu menit untuk keluar dari kamarku. Jika tidak, aku akan memakanmu… chagiyaaa…" bisik Siwon seduktif. Membuat mata Kyuhyun membola dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya Siwon benar-benar melepaskan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun segera berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang dikunci.

"Shit! Brengsek!" Kyuhyun berusaha memutar handle pintu panik, apalagi saat Siwon yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu mulai menghitung santai. "BUKA! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Kyuhyun ketakutan. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu sekuat tenaga. Instingnya mengatakan Siwon sedang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi setelah Kyuhyun tahu si bungsu Choi itu adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Astaga! Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun memacari orang sinting?

Kyuhyun tidak akan selamat! Ya ampun!

"Dua puluh Sembilan, 30, 31, 32…"

"KUMOHON SIAPA PUN BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Kyuhyun makin frustasi. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kamar Siwon itu kedap suara. Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan, ia merasa hari ini akan mati dengan cara yang keji.

"Empat lima, 46, 47, 48…"

"TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA! ARRRRGHHHH!" Kyuhyun menendangi pintu sampai kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Membuat Siwon yang sejak tadi menatapnya hanya tersenyum geli.

Tampaknya Kyuhyun manisnya itu sangat ketakutan, dan Siwon sangat menikmati insiden ini.

"TOLLLLOOOOOMMMPHHH…"

Teriakan Kyuhyun kali ini dibungkam oleh bibir Siwon. Keberadaannya di samping Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak disadari oleh Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun yang dibalikkan tubuhnya secara paksa berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon sekuat tenaga.

Dug!

Kesal, Siwon membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ke pintu kuat-kuat. Membuat kepala Kyuhyun puyeng dan kehilangan fokusnya untuk sesaat. Lalu, tanpa berperi kesetanan, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Argh!" jerit Kyuhyun kesakitan. Siwon kejam banget sih. Udah dipukulin, dibenturin, sekarang dibanting. Emangnya Kyuhyun karung beras apa?

"Kau kehabisan waktumu… Chagiya!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar tubuhnya telentang lalu menindihnya, dipegangnya kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya lalu diciumnya bibir Kyuhyun secara paksa. Siwon terus menciumi bibir Kyuhyun yang tetap tidak mau terbuka. Lama-lama dia bosan juga. Ia memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan memelintirnya kuat-kuat.

"AAARGGGGHHHHMMMPP!HHH!" lolongan kesakitan Kyuhyun dibungkam bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam saat merasa tangan kanannya mungkin patah. Astaga! Sakit sekali, Kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis histeris saat ini.

'Siapa pun…' Kyuhyun membatin dalam hati saat lagi-lagi Siwon meninju perutnya karena terus saja berusaha berontak dari setiap sentuhan Choi bungsu, 'Kumohon tolong aku…'

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari luar yang membuka kunci pintu kamar Siwon. Membuat Wonkyu yang tengah berciuman –paksa- melirik pintu bersamaan.

**Tebese**

.

.

Hahaha! Ini ff twoshoot ya! Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot tapi entar kepanjangan. Ini aja udah hampir 5K. huehehe!

Ada yang mau baca kelanjutannya?

Kira-kira yang datang siapa ya?

Apa Kyuhyun akan selamat? Atau Kyuhyun bakalan dibunuh lalu dirape?

Gomeeeen untuk keterlambatan My Bastard Teacher. Jujur aja Nay bingung bikin lemonnya. Jadinya Nay sogok pake yang ini aja dulu yaaaaa… hehehe. Di sini WonKyuu bakal lemonan. hohoho

.

RnR Minna Pliiisss?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boyfriend Is?**

**Disclaimer**

**Choi Siwon punya Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun punya Choi Siwon, WonKyu punya Nay selalu dong. hehe**

**Pairing**

**Siwon X Kyuhyun**

**Genre**

**Romance, and crime?**

**WARNING**

**Alur pasaran, miss typos, YAOI, BDSM, lemon, BAHASA GAK BAKU! **

**Buat yang gak suka sama pair, alur, and de-el-el, silahkan menyingkir daripada muntah kan?**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**Hallo Minna…**

**FF ini adalah salah satu ff Nay di fandom Naruto terus Nay remarks jadi screenplay wonkyu. Alasannya? Karena Nay mau gitu loh! Hahaha. Buat ngebanyakin ff WonKyu couple juga tapi males mikir. Makanya ngedit yang udah ada..**

**Di sini Seunghyun jadi kakaknya Siwon, sama Ahra jadi adeknya Kyuhyun. Nah loh? Gak pa-pa deh. Bebas berfantasi dan berkreasi aja. Hohoho.**

**I Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

"AAARGGGGHHHHMMMPHHH!" lolongan kesakitan Kyuhyun dibungkam bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam saat merasa tangan kanannya mungkin patah. Astaga! Sakit sekali, Kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis histeris saat ini.

'Siapa pun…' Kyuhyun membatin dalam hati saat lagi-lagi Siwon meninju perutnya karena terus saja berusaha berontak dari setiap sentuhan Choi bungsu, 'Kumohon tolong aku…'

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari luar yang membuka kunci pintu kamar Siwon. Membuat WonKyu yang tengah berciuman –paksa-melirik pintu bersamaan. Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan berbinar penuh harap, ia melihat Seunghyun yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian yang sedang bercinta, ya? silahkan dilanjutkan ehm-ehmnya! Aku akan bilang pada Kaa-san nanti kalian menyusul." Seunghyun nyengir lalu kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu. Membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sampai ciuman mereka terlepas.

"SEUNGHYUN BIADAB! SIAPA YANG SEDANG BERCINTA?! ADIKMU INI HENDAK MEMPERKOSAKU, GUOBLOOOOOK!" teriak Kyuhyun brutal. Kesal pada Seunghyun yang sama sekali tidak menolongnya. Siwon yang sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya agar tidak conge mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Sssst… tidak baik uke berkata kasar!" desis Siwon, ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

"WADAW!" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan. Bibirnya berdarah, Siwon menjilati darah Kyuhyun membuat yang punya bibir itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, biadab! Kau tidak malu berkelakuan tidak gentle seperti ini, hah?" Kyuhyun semakin kesal pada Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon sengit dan terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar Siwon menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Oh, gentle, ya?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Yah, kurasa soft sex itu adalah hal yang tidak gentle. Bagaimana kalau hard sex? Mmph… Kita sehati, Sayaaang…"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung merinding disko? Hard sex? Kyuhyun meringis memikirkan keselamatan anusnya yang akan dianiaya psikopat di atas tubuhnya itu. Bagaimana kalau Siwon memasukkan gunting yang di bawanya tadi ke anusnya? Astaga! Kyuhyun memang akan mati hari ini.

'Eomma, ampuni aku yang selalu mencuri apelmu, Appa ampuni aku karena selalu membuatmu menjadi tertuduh atas pencurian apelku, Ahra, maafkan aku karena selalu mengajakmu mencuri apel, Seunghyun…' Kyuhyun membatin dalam hati. 'Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu membawa apel setiap pergi bersamaku, Yesung-'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sayang? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membunuhmu, kan? Tenang saja… aku masih terlalu mencintaimu untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang-sekarang ini!" Siwon tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun memucat dan bibirnya sibuk menggumam seperti melantunkan do'a-do'a. entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun? yang jelas Siwon sangat menikmati setiap ekspresi ketakutan si sulung Cho itu.

"Biarkan aku pulang Siwon, aku minta maaf… sungguh aku tidak akan muncul lagi di depan wajahmu, tapi biarkan aku pergi. Tidak cukup kah kau memukuliku dan mematahkan tanganku?" Kyuhyun meringis saat berusaha mengangkat tangannya, tidak ada tulang yang menonjol, ternyata hanya keseleo.

"Kau tahu… ini pertama kalinya aku merasa benar-benar hidup setelah 16 tahun hidup di dunia ini, karenamu…" Siwon menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyuhyun, menatap coklat yang membola itu intens dan penuh sayang. "Dan kau menyakitiku…"

Buk!

"Crap!" Kyuhyun menjerit saat sebuah pukulan menghantam kembali perutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan meringis nyeri. Sepertinya Siwon mulai serius dengan ucapannya. Dia akan melakukan hard sex?

"Tuhan, jika besok aku masih bisa hidup aku janji akan jadi anak baik," desah Kyuhyun disela-sela rintihannya. Membuat Siwon tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengulum bibir yang sibuk berdoa itu.

Siwon menjilati bibir Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat dengan telaten, ujung lidahnya menusuk-nusuk celah bibir sang uke agar mau terbuka. Merasa Kyuhyun tidak merespon keinginannya, Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun sengit, "Kau mau membukanya sendiri, atau aku saja yang menggunting kedua sudut bibirmu agar terbuka?" Tanya Siwon dingin. Refleks Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, membuat Siwon nyaris menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu ketakutan.

"Ngh…" Kyuhyun kembali menormalkan ukuran lubang mulutnya saat Siwon memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen setiap giginya dengan lidah panjang yang telaten. Siwon membelai-belai rambut basah sang uke dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berusaha membuka kaos yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun meronta dan berusaha menepis tangan Siwon dengan tangan kirinya.

Ingin menangis?

Hal itulah yang kini Kyuhyun rasakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa melawan saat hampir diperkosa seseorang yang lebih muda darinya? Astaga! Di mana harga dirinya sebagai penyandang nama Cho?

"mph…" Siwon menggeram saat lidah Kyuhyun yang mengusir lidahnya bergerak-gerak mendorong. Membuat Siwon membelitkan lidah mereka kemudian memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Ciuman sepihak itu sama sekali tidak membuat Siwon mundur, ia yakin akan ada saatnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan ikut menikmati sentuhannya.

Srek!

Pada akhirnya karena kesal dengan perlawanan Kyuhyun yang tidak mau membuka kaosnya Siwon merobeknya sekuat tenaga. Membuat kaos itu terbelah dua dan memamerkan setengah bagiannya yang kini tak tertutup apa pun. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dengan napas terengah, Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang sama, kulit putihnya bahkan kini tampak begitu merah.

Siwon menduduki perut Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan perut yang sedikit lebam itu karena sudah beberapa kali mendapat tinjunya. Matanya menyayu tertutup kabut nafsu. Kyuhyun masih berusaha menggeliat dan menutupi setengah tubuh telanjangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Semakin takut pada Siwon yang kini menyeringai iblis. Seolah seekor elang yang sudah menaklukan mangsanya, Siwon mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Ayo kita sama-sama telanjang!" kata Siwon dingin. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya horror dan berusaha menggeliat sekalipun hasilnya percuma. Siwon melepas kamejanya lalu melemparnya sembarang, berjongkok lalu menjambak rambut basah Kyuhyun dan menariknya, memaksa Kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun memegangi pergelangan tangan Siwon, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Siwon yang menyakitkan itu dari rambutnya, "Sa-sakit, Siwon…" rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan. Seolah ingin mencopot kepala Kyuhyun dari lehernya, Siwon justru semakin mempererat jambakannya. Ia menggesekkan bibir mereka sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap deru napas panas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku semakin gila. Pasrahlah! Dan aku tidak akan memotong kedua kakimu agar kau tidak pergi dariku!" Siwon mendesah erotis, menggesekkan hidungnya yang mancung ke telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup.

'Dia serius akan memotong kakiku?' batinnya panik. Semakin berusaha berontak dari Siwon sebelum kakinya buntung. Astaga! Siwon tidak berniat membunuhnya tapi sungguh berniat membuatnya cacat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang coba?

Duk! Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Siwon membuat bungsu Choi itu melepaskan jambakannya, sedikit terdorong mundur. Bukan karena sakit, Siwon sudah kebal dengan sakit fisik, tapi karena kaget Kyuhyun masih sanggup melawannya.

Merasa ada kesempatan Kyuhyun segera berdiri sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kleyeng. Kepala Siwon keras sekali, Kyuhyun malah meringis sendiri. Tiba di depan pintu, Kyuhyun kembali berusaha membuka pintu, berharap Seunghyun tadi tidak menguncinya.

Crap! Sialnya si biadab Choi sulung itu benar-benar menguncinya, Kyuhyun mengutuk Seunghyun yang benar-benar tidak setia kawan.

"BUKA!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Benar-benar memelas berharap ada yang mau menolongnya dari kebiadaban yang akan dilakukan Choi muda. "BU-AAAARRRRGGGGH!" Kyuhyun tidak menahan jeritannya saat Siwon menendang tulang keringnya cukup keras. Membuatnya membiru bahkan mungkin tulangnya retak. Siwon berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang berjongkok sambil mengaduh itu menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya paksa. Persis seperti domba lemah yang hendak disembelih, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Siwon!" pinta Kyuhyun lirih.

Tuli!

Siwon sudah seperti orang tuli, ia justru menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjangnya. Membuat kepala Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membentur headpost kasur keras.

Sudah tidak tahan, Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup melawan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia yang hanya manusia biasa memiliki kapasitas stamina yang terbatas. Siwon menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang keseleo, hal itu sukses membuat sang Cho kembali menjerit pilu. Sakit! Benar-benar sakit. Kini Kyuhyun telentang dengan Siwon di atasnya, menatap buruannya dingin seolah hendak menelannya detik itu juga.

Uhuk! Kyuhyun sedikit terbatuk saat Siwon mengikat lehernya terlalu kuat?

Eh?

Mengikat leher?

Yah! Saat ini Siwon tengah mengikat leher Kyuhyun dengan kalung anjing peliharannya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya? namun saat Kyuhyun terbatuk Siwon sedikit melonggarkan ikatannya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil gunting di atas laci, membuat Kyuhyun membolakan matanya saat gunting itu ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau cantik Sayang, aku suka rambut merahmu yang mulai panjang, bolehkah aku menggunduli kepalamu?" Tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbelalak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan…"

"Kalau begitu sedikit saja!" Siwon mulai menggunting rambut sebahu model emo Kyuhyun menjadi pendek, hanya dipotong sekitar 3cm. ia juga tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun terlihat terlalu jelek apalagi terlalu mirip laki-laki. Itu akan membuat Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seme. Dan Siwon benci itu.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis meratapi rambutnya yang selalu dirawat sepenuh hati itu kini terbuang karena kesintingan Choi muda, tapi ia tidak berani melawan apalagi membantah perintah Siwon. Masih mending rambutnya yang dipotong, kalau jari-jarinya yang dipotong kan ngeri?

"Kau manis sekali, aku ingin menelanjangimu…" Siwon mundur dan duduk di atas lutut Kyuhyun, mulai menggunting celana panjang Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. "Jangan melawan, atau kakimu yang aku potong!" perintah Siwon saat Kyuhyun mulai bergerak keberatan.

Mendengar ancaman Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung membatu, ia yang masih mencintai dua kaki panjangnya akhirnya hanya diam membiarkan Siwon memotong habis celananya.

'Mungkin pulang nanti aku bisa meminjam celana Seunghyun.' Kyuhyun membatin stress. Yakin banget tuh bisa pulang padahal keadaan dia lagi genting-gentingnya.

"Arrrgh!" Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan saat Siwon menggigiti lehernya kuat-kuat. Yah! Benar-benar menggigit, tidak diawali jilatan apalagi hisapan. Ia hanya bisa meringis perih saat yakin lehernya yang terluka itu pasti mengeluarkan darah. "Tidak, kumohon jangan di sana juga, SAAAKIIIIIT!" jeritnya saat bibir Siwon turun ke putingnya dan menggigitnya kuat-kuat. Membuatnya nyaris putus mungkin? Entahlah! Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk melihat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis terisak, tangan kanannya sulit bergerak sedangkan tangan kirinya terikat. Baru saja Siwon mengikatnya ke tali yang tersambung ke kalung di leher Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan kirinya, otomatis lehernya akan tercekik kan? Jaraknya hanya dua jengkal sih.

"Bunuh aku saja Siwon, tapi jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!" pinta Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Disaat Siwon menjepit putingnya yang lain dengan jepitan pakaian. Ia yang sudah telanjang bulat dengan tubuh penuh memar dan bercak darah itu hanya bisa merintih memohon belas kasih. Biarlah dia mati, tapi jangan dibuat tersiksa dulu seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau mati, Kyuu." Kata Siwon sambil menjilati lebam-lebam di perut Kyuhyun, membuat sang uke itu meringis perih. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir semakin deras.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, tersenyum hangat saat melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari sudut mata si sulung Cho. Coklat terang itu menunjukkan sorot kesakitan. Yah! Kyuhyun sangat kesakitan. Dijilatnya pipi Kyuhyun yang lebam itu hati-hati, seolah air liurnya akan menjadi obat dan mengurangi rasa sakit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat menahan perih. Benar-benar perih. Ia merasa harga dirinya hancur lebur saat diperlakukan layaknya binatang seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus ia yang mengalaminya? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

"Kau menyakitiku lagi, Siwon…" Kyuhyun berucap dengan bibir gemetar. Suaranya amat parau karena sejak tadi ia terus menjerit kesakitan. Tenggorokannya perih.

Siwon mengulum bibir yang luka itu lembut, sangat lembut. Berbeda dengan perlakuan kasarnya tadi, Siwon lebih terkontrol saat Kyuhyun pasrah dalam kendalinya. Ia terus menjilati bibir Kyuhyun sampai setengah terbuka, lalu menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut orang yang amat dicintainya.

Nikmat sekali…

Bibir Kyuhyun sangat manis dan nikmat, lidah Siwon kembali bermain lincah di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, menyenggol-nyenggol lidah Kyuhyun agar turut serta dalam permainan yang amat mengasyikan untuknya itu.

"Nghhhh…" Kyuhyun melenguh tanpa sadar saat tangan Siwon mengurut miliknya lembut. Mengocoknya pelan memberikan sensasi asing yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati setiap sentuhan Siwon di tubuhnya. Yah! Meronta pun percuma bukan? Siwon tidak akan melepaskannya. Lebih baik ia pasrah saja, siapa tahu Siwon akan mengasihaninya?

Siwon menyeringai senang saat lidah Kyuhyun mulai ikut bermain dengan lidahnya, Kyuhyun bahkan tanpa sadar menarik kepala Siwon agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya bisa meremas rambut bagian kanan Siwon karena gerakan tangan kirinya itu terbatas.

"Siwonh…" Kyuhyun menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal saat kocokan tangan Siwon semakin cepat. Siwon yang kini membungkuk di antara kedua kaki Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terus mendesah di bawahnya, wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan napas terengah itu benar-benar membuat Siwon menatapnya berlama-lama penuh minat.

"Ahhh…" Kyuhyun menjerit saat mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Cairannya belepotan membasahi tangan besar Siwon. Siwon menjilati cairan itu sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah lelah Kyuhyun, ia mengambil vibrator di atas laci lalu melumurinya dengan cairan Kyuhyun. Menyeringai saat sang Cho membuka matanya dan menatap benda panjang seperti timun di tangan Siwon penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos.

"Vibrator!" Siwon tersenyum geli. Kyuhyun hanya ber'oh ria masih tidak menyadari ia dalam bahaya. Nama itu amat sangat tidak asing di telinganya, tapi ia lupa pernah mendengarnya di mana? Dan fungsinya itu… Kyuhyun berpikir keras memikirkannya.

"Untuk apa benda itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Siwon menurunkan tangannya dan balas menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Untuk ini!"

"DAMN IT! BRENGSEK SAAAKIIIIIIITTT!" teriak Kyuhyun parau saat tanpa aba-aba atau pun forplay Siwon langsung memasukannya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Langsung sekaligus, membuat Kyuhyun yakin anusnya itu pasti sobek karena tingkah manusia biadab yang malah menyeringai di atasnya itu.

"Kau sangat manis saat kesakitan begini, Kyu!" Siwon tersenyum miring. Memaju mundurkan alat yang tengah tenggelam di lubang Kyuhyun itu pelan membuat Kyuhyun terus meringis kesakitan. Sesekali Kyuhyun melontarkan segala sumpah serapahnya pada Siwon yang benar-benar tidak berperikesetanan.

Siwon mengambil remote kontrolnya di atas laci lalu mulai mengotak-atiknya, menekan tombol-tombolnya membuat vibrator itu bergetar. Kyuhyun melenguh kesakitan saat getarannya itu semakin cepat, membuat orang yang sedang fokus menatapnya itu malah menyeringai puas.

""Sud-dah breng-sek, it-tuh sak-kit!" pinta Kyuhyun lirih. ia tahu memohon pada Siwon itu percuma, tapi apa salahnya jika ia mencoba bukan?

"Seperti aku mau tahu saja!" jawab Siwon cepat, ia malah semakin mempercepat getaran vibrator itu. Terkikik saat Kyuhyun kembali merintih menahan perih.

"Terkutuklah kalian para Choi! Hhh… " Kyuhyun hendak menggeliat dengan napasnya yang hanya tinggal setengah. Siwon tak ambil pusing, ia terus memaju mundurkan vibrator itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Shit!" jerit Kyuhyun saat merasa ujung benda tumpul itu mengenai titik intinya. Membuatnya melenguh nikmat dan blank sesaat. Melihat itu Siwon semakin bersemangat memasukkan benda laknat itu, ia mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menciumi leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Menikmati setiap inchi kulit mulus itu yang membuatnya semakin panas.

"Engh…" Kyuhyun kembali melenguh saat Siwon menjilati kedua putingnya yang mulai menegang bergantian. Tadi ia sudah melepaskan jepitan pakaian itu karena tidak tega. Walau bagaimana pun, hatinya tetap tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa.

.

.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan saat Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya paksa, membuat ia tengkurap di kasur dengan tangan kirinya yang tadi keseleo tanpa sengaja tertindih tubuhnya sendiri. Siwon yang kasihan membantu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangan itu. Ia kembali merunduk lalu menciumi tengkuk Kyuhyun, menghembuskan napasnya yang panas ke leher sang sulung Cho. Membuat tawanannya itu lagi-lagi melenguh geli.

"Sa-sakit Siwon!" rintih Kyuhyun pelan saat Siwon mulai berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari vibrator yang tadi Siwon gunakan.

"Arkh!" Siwon mendesah saat miliknya memasuki lubang Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun yang menjerit kesakitan, tidak peduli pada anus Kyuhyun yang robek itu mengalirkan darah. Siwon mengecupi pundak putih Kyuhyun, merasa melayang karena akhirnya tubuh itu bisa sepenuhnya ia mlikikku.

"Aku mencintaimu… Kyuu…" Siwon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bergerak maju mundur membuat Kyuhyun semakin merintih. Merintih pelan karena ia sudah kehilangan tenaga.

"Milikkuh…" Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya, memejamkan matanya rapat dengan napas terengah-engah, menikmati setiap rintihan kesakitan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menangis terisak di bawahnya.

"Hen-tih-kan, Wonie…" pinta Kyuhyun memohon. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi, seperti bagian tubuhnya di bagi dua, ia benar-benar sudah diambang batas kesadaran tubuhnya. "Ahh!" tiba-tiba ia melenguh saat Siwon lagi-lagi menyentuh titik intinya. Membuatnya kembali blank dan mencengkeram sprei di setiap sisinya kuat-kuat.

"Nik-math kan? Ahhh…" Siwon semakin gencar menabrak titik itu. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tadi meringis kesakitan kini berbalik mendesah nikmat. Bahkan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mulai mau membalas ciuman Siwon saat Siwon menarik kepalanya pelan.

"Mph… mph…"

"Kau sempurnah…ohh…" Siwon mengakhiri ciumannya dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh besar Kyuhyun terhentak-hentak dan sang empunya mendesah keras.

"More… Wonie… ngh…"

Mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun tentu saja Siwon menyeringai senang. Ia melakukan semua yang diinginkan ukenya. Tidak peduli pada tubuh mereka yang sudah banjir keringat, desahan nikmat Kyuhyun semakin menghipnotis kesadarannya, ia ingin mencapai puncak bersamaan dengan orang yang amat dicintainya.

Siwon memiringkan tubuh Kyuhyun, berganti posisi tanpa harus mengeluarkan miliknya lebih dulu. Merasa posisinya cukup nyaman, Siwon kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kamar bernuansa serba hitam itu kembali dipenuhi gema desahan dari dua orang pemuda yang sedang menikmati persetubuhan mereka.

Siwon menggapai milik Kyuhyun lalu mengocoknya cepat, membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerang frustasi dengan mata terpejam.

Sialan!

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk tubuhnya yang berkhianat akan tingkah Siwon saat ini. Kenapa ia justru tampak menikmati dan mendesah heboh saat diperkosa seperti ini?

"Wonniih…"

"Kyuuh..."

Siwon terus memompa miliknya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuat Kyuhyun semakin meracau tidak jelas dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia tadi menolak perlakukan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Woniiih… ahkuh… arrrghh…" akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan orgasme keduanya. Ia terengah dengan wajah memerah. Membiarkan saja Siwon yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Mata Kyuhyun semakin lelah dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyuuhhh… aahhh…" akhirnya setelah satu menit Siwon mendapatkan apa yang ia cari?

Ia langsung ambruk di samping Kyuhyun, tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun yang napasnya mulai teratur. Sepertinya Kyuhyun pingsan. Mengecupi rambut coklatnya penuh sayang lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Mulai hari ini… kau istriku…" Siwon mempererat pelukannya.

**The end**

**Huahahahaha! Akhirnya setelah 1 bulan nih chapter 2 Nay posting juga. Mian karena telat.**

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS: **

**viviblue92, UkeKyuhyun, IrNana, Unfikyunie, Wonkyu18, Aphrilya, missjelek, Guest(1), miszshanty05, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, nurulbotti, Guest(2), yukinaalda, amanda wu, SasuNaru, simbagyuu, Jmjm, victor, Kyu-chan, dewdew90, evil kyu, GaemGyu92, Kayla WonKyu, lee minji elf, anin arlunerz, shin min hyo, Guest(3), Guest (4), Choi Andrew, Cho Ai Lyn, rikha-chan, byunniewife, ermagyu, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu, Izca RizcassieYJ, denita18, ukekyushipper, MoonGyuWon, indrad . w . 75, Allyna . Uzumaki, alcici349, Choi Hyo Kyung, KENzeira, Choi Hyun Gi, Nia101315, EvilkyulovKyu, WKS, Guest(5), mitchikyu, FiWonKyu0201, Choi Heewon, Gaemgyu315, MyDecember . Ree, Guest(5), sneezkyu.**

Ini cuma ngedit doang yg kemarin ya... soalnya banyak typo. semoga yg sekarang berkurang. hehehe

**RnR Peliiiiis**

**Original story by**

–**Nay-**


End file.
